PeDeKaTe
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Sesekali, Midorima harus mengutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara. MidoTaka. RnR?


**PeDeKaTe?**

Midorima sebenarnya merasa bersalah akibat perlakuan kasarnya pada Takao kemarin sore. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia meminta maaf? /"Ini sesuai petunjuk ramalan hari ini, nodayo"/ /"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Shin-chan~"/ /"Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu dan berniat minta maaf"/ My first MidoTaka. Warn : Sho-ai, romance gagal, tsundere bertebaran(?), dll. So, RnR?

Main Chara: Midorima S ; Takao K

Genre : Romance, bit Humor, Drama

Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

PeDeKaTe? ©KurAcha

.

.

.

Enjoy read!

.

Midorima berguling resah di atas tempat tidur. Masih terekam di benaknya bagaimana ia membentak Takao dengan bahasa yang kasar, karena Takao mengganggunya saat ia ingin tidur, letih karena latihan basket dadakan yang diadakan tadi sore. Sebenarnya, Takao bermaksud baik, menawarkan air minum padanya –ia juga mengeluh tadinya karena kehabisan air. Dan, saat ada yang berbaik hati memberinya air, dia malah membentak dan melontarkan ucapan tak pantas.

 _Flashback:_

" _Ah, sial, airku habis, nodayo" Midorima merutuk kesal, menyadari kecerobohannya karena lupa mengisi botol air saat jam istirahat tadi. Dengan tenang, ia merebahkan badannya di lantai, tepat di samping tasnya. Mencoba memejamkan mata, menetralisir rasa haus yang seakan memenjarakan kerongkongannya, ditambah lagi suasana yang tenang –hampir semua orang telah pulang, membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Langsung saja ia mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur, toh, tak apa oleh ibunya ia pulang larut, laki-laki gitu loh. Saat kesadarannya diambang batas, terdengarlah suara cablak yang tak asing ditelinganya._

" _Shin-chaaann…"_

 _Guncang_

" _Shin-chaaannn, bangun… jangan tidur!"_

 _Goyang, goyang_

" _Shin-chaaann, aku bawakan kau a-"_

" _Aku bangun, sialan. Dasar brengsek tak berguna" Midorima terbangun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Lantas mengubah posisi yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk, kemudian menatap Takao dengan sorot mata tak suka._

" _Ah, maaf" Sesaat terlihat kilatan menyakitkan dari mata Takao. Midorima tersentak, menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Ingin meminta maaf, tapi egonya menghalangi._

" _Aku memang tak berguna" Takao tersenyum, berusaha terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi itu tak mampu menutupi kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajahnya. "Padahal aku tadi pergi untuk membelikanmu air" Dia mengayun-ayunkan segelas air mineral di depan muka Midorima. Lantas meletakkan air tersebut disamping tas Midorima._

" _Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Aku pulang duluan, ya, Midorima! Jangan lupa minum airnya!" Takao segera berdiri, melangkah meninggalkan Midorima yang tercenung dibelakangnya. Memberikan cengiran perpisahan seperti biasanya, melambai menjauh._

 _Flashback end_

"Hhhhh…." Midorima kembali merubah posisi tidurnya, mencoba untuk mencari posisi _pewe_. Kejadian tadi sore seperti kaset rusak, berputar tak ada henti, membuat rasa bersalah kian menumpuk di dadanya. Kepalanya semakin berat, karena memikirkan panggilan Takao pada dirinya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Diam-diam, sebenarnya Midorima menyukai dirinya saat dipanggil 'Shin-chan' oleh Takao, semacam panggilan sayang.

Kembali ia melirik _handphone_ miliknya yang sedari tadi tak berbunyi, diam membisu. Biasanya, Takao menelponnya malam-malam. Itu seperti menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka berdua. Mengobrolkan apa saja, selama kurang lebih satu jam. Memang, hanya Takao yang sibuk berkicau, di jawab dengan beberapa sahutan dari Midorima, dan, terhenti begitu saja saat Midorima merasa mengantuk, diakhiri ucapan manis dari Takao yang selalu sukses membuatnya memerah, dan dibalas Midorima dengan ucapan Tsunderenya, seperti _'tidur yang nyenyak, Takao. Jika tidak, siapa sopirku besok kalau kau mengantuk?'_ Ah, penyuka Oha-asa itu sedikit-banyak putus asa. Dengan mempertaruhkan egonya yang setinggi langit itu, diraihnya _handphone_ yang sedari tadi hanya dipandangnya.

'Srek' Dibukanya ponselnya, mengetik nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Mengaktifkan mode _Loud Speaker_ , kemudian ia menunggu.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. Tekan satu untuk meninggalkan pesan"_ Wajahnya kembali merengut, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Takao tak mengangkat panggilannya. Yang dinantinya suara Takao, malah operator sialan yang menjawab teleponnya.

"Biarlah, mungkin dia sudah tidur" Midorima bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan wajah terlelap Takao membuatnya sedikit memerah. Diambilnya selimut yang masih terlipat di kakinya, kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuhnya -tak terkecuali wajah, menyembunyikannya dengan malu.

 _Heh, memangnya siapa yang akan mengintipmu, Tsundere?_

.

.

Dilain tempat…

Takao masih saja bersedih akibat perlakuan Midorima tadi. Yah, sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan ketus Shin-chan _nya_ itu, tapi kini ia merasa yang tadi itu sedikit keterlaluan. Dirinya kan, hanya ingin berniat baik membelikan minuman pada teman kesayangannya, tapi, tidak ada kata 'terimakasih' yang ia dapat, melainkan makian yang membuatnya sakit hati, plus dikatakan tak berguna. Bukannya dia mengharapkan terimakasih juga, sih.

Beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur yang ia duduki selama satu jam terakhir, kemudian melangkah kearah jendela yang terbuka, mengambil _handphone_ nya yang tertinggal disana tadi. Mengusap layar, kemudian memasukkan kata sandi (kalo hapenya si Mido flip, kalo Takao touch screen. Takao kan, anak gaul, gak kayak si Tsun, anak jadoel.) Terpampanglah wajah Midorima yang sedang menulis dengan serius, yang di fotonya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Midorima. Ya, dia menjadikan foto Midorima sebagai _Wallpaper handphone_ nya. Matanya beralih pada sebuah tulisan yang berada di paling atas layar.

' _You have one missed call'_ Takao segera membukanya. Tulisannya membuatnya terkejut.

' _Tsun Shin-chan'_

Matanya melebar terkejut. Ya ampun, Shin-chan menelponnya?! Pasti pemuda Tsundere itu merasa bersalah, kemudian menelponnya. Salahnya juga sih, harusnya ia yang menelponnya. Itu sudah seperti 'jadwal harian' mereka. Ia terkekeh senang. Menghilangkan segala luka yang masih membekas sejak tadi. Ia menghempaskan diri ke kasur, kemudian tertidur lelap dengan mulut yang masih membentuk sebuah senyuman.

 _Hei, jangan terlalu senang, Bakao!_

.

.

Midorima masih bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidur. Sekolah? Tidak. Dia ingin tidur seharian ini, mengubur diri seraya mencari cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Bakao-nya itu. Setengah jam yang lalu, ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar, membangunkan. Midorima menjawab tak enak badan, kemudian ibunya berbaik hati untuk memberikan anaknya itu izin agar tidak ke sokolah hari ini. Sepantasnya ibunya tidak curiga, karena Midorima termasuk anak yang rajin dan tak pernah bolos. Coba saja ibunya itu segarang ibu Aomine, pasti ia sekarang diseret untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dan dimandikan. Atau, coba saja kalau ibunya menjadi ibu Aomine, pasti Aomine tak pernah datang ke sekolah. Haaahh, Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran yang telah ngelantur kemana-mana. Diambilnya _handphone_ yang berada tepat di atas kepala, yang mengingatkannya pada Takao yang selalu menceramahinya agar tak menaruh _handphone_ dikepala saat tidur. _'Radiasi hape dapat membuat otakmu bodoh, Shin-chan!'_ begitulah kira-kira. Dibukanya situs langganan yang sudah diikutinya selama bertahun-tahun.

 **Cancer**

 **Lucky item hari ini : Gerobak dorong**

 **Carilah jadwal senggang untuk mengurai masalahmu dengan si dia.**

 **Jika di sia-siakan, kau akan kehilangan si dia selamanya.**

 **Jangan malu untuk melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar.**

Eh?! Apa-apaan ini?! Midorima berjengit ngeri melihat apa yang tertera dilayar tersebut. Mengapa semua jadi mengingatkannya pada si Bakao? Dan, apa artinya 'kehilangan si dia selamanya?' Uh, oh. Midorima tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Walau selama ini dia selalu menyangkal dia menyukai Takao, tapi itu terlihat 'jelas sekali'. Seperti kata pepatah, ' _semakin ditutupi, semakin tampak'_

Midorima menghembuskan nafas berat. Tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Memang, sering ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil menghiasi mereka. Tapi, itu terselesaikan dengan cepat dimalamnya, saat mereka melakukan acara bertelepon ria, dan semuanya kembali normal, seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Sejujurnya, ini yang terparah, karena Takao tak menelponnya.

Midorima sekejap tersentak. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Selama ini, Takao-lah yang selalu mengajaknya berbaikan, meskipun yang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran adalah dirinya. Takao yang selalu membujuknya, yang selalu bersabar menghadapi sikap kekanakannya, sikap tsunderenya, sikap selalu ingin menangnya, sikap tak mau kalahnya. Ah, dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

' _drrrttt…'_ satu pesan masuk, yang langsung di bukanya.

 _ **From : Bakao ^^**_

 _ **Shin-chan, kenapa tak hadir? Kata sensei, kau sakit.**_

 _ **Apa itu benar?**_

Midorima tersenyum, menekan tombol ' _reply_ ' kemudian mengetik sesuatu

 _ **To : Bakao ^^**_

 _ **Hm, memang sakit.**_

' _send'_

' _drrrttt'_

 _ **From : Bakao ^^**_

 _ **Cepat sembuh, Shin-chan!.9Aku berencana ke rumahmu nanti.**_

 _ **Ah, ya, tadi malam kau menelpon, ya?**_

 _ **Maaf, hp tak kuletakkan didekatku, jadi aku tak tahu**_

 _ **Maaf juga tak menelponmu tadi malam**_

 _ **To : Bakao ^^**_

 _ **Arigato. Tak usah, aku sudah membaik**_

 _ **Tak apa.**_

' _send'_

' _drrrrttt'_

 _ **From : Bakao ^^**_

 _ **Beneran tak ingin ku jenguk? '3'**_

 _ **Okelah, daripada aku nanti diusir kalau datang ke rumahmu**_

 _ **Jangan aneh-aneh! Istirahat yang cukup!**_

 _ **Sudah, ya! Aku menyayangimu! 3**_

' _Blush!'_ Midorima 'terbakar' melihat dua kata terakhir yang dikirim oleh Takao.

 _ **To : Bakao ^^**_

 _ **Tak usah -_-"**_

 _ **Ya.**_

 _ **Hm, A-aku juga**_

' _send'_

' _Blush!'_ ditempat lain, seorang pemuda juga sama 'terbakar'nya karena dua kata terakhir yang didapatkannya melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

.

.

"Bakao, eh, maksudku, Takao. Aku.., ngg minta maaf, a, tidak! Bukan keinginanku untuk minta maaf, uh, tapi aku juga ingin, ukh, minta maaf. Eng, ini karena ramalan, mm, bukan karena aku bersalah, ah, s-sebenarnya aku juga b-bersalah. Jadi… maaf?" Midorima menatap tolol dirinya di depan cermin, tempat yang dari tadi malam _dikencaninya_ agar dia bisa meminta maaf pada pemuda itu dengan lancar. Sebenarnya, dia juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa meminta maaf pada orang sebegini sulitnya? Terlebih, ini orang yang err –disayanginya. Orang yang dari dulu menaruh perhatian yang besar pada dirinya, selalu mementingkan dirinya, Oke, hentikan perkataan memalukan itu. Ck, mukanya memerah lagi.

' _duk'_ Kakinya melirik patung panda yang secara tidak sengaja disenggolnya, sedikit banyak membuat kakinya _nyut-nyutan_. Tapi, bukan Midorima namanya kalau mengaduh mengeluh kesakitan. Dirinya kan, tak seperti si Bakao itu. Nah, lagi-lagi pemuda sipit itu yang dipikirkannya. Kemudian ditatapnya kembali patung panda tersebut. Panda. Takao. Panda. Takao. Panda. Takao.

' _ting!_ ' Kenapa tak digunakannya saja Oha-Asa sebagai alasan dia meminta maaf pada Takao? Efektif, kan? Diam-diam, ia memuji kepintaran dirinya sendiri. Dengan semangat membara, dilangkahkannya kaki menuju meja makan, tempat ibunya yang kini tengah menghidangkan sarapan pagi. Dilihatnya apa saja yang tersaji diatas meja. Ada omelet dengan kentang tumbuk, juga daging asap dan sosis rasa sapi dan ayam. Di mangkuk lain, terdapat nasi goreng kesukaannya, dan juga kesukaan Taka- oke, stop.

"Bu…" memanggil. Mengalihkan ibu yang dari tadi sibuk menghidangkan makanan.

"Hm?" Tak lepas pandangan ibunya dari masakan buatannya. Menanggapi panggilan sang anak dengan sebuah gumaman kecil.

"Coklat yang kemarin, apakah masih ada?" Harap-harap cemas. Kalau tidak, rencananya akan gagal total

"Ada. Di kulkas" Ibunya membalas dengan singkat. Mereka serumah memang pelit bicara.

Oh, syukurlah. Dan kini ia hanya akan menulis sebuah surat. Kemudian, kembali berbaikan dengan pemuda itu.

Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum yang hendak terkembang.

 _Hei,Midorima, apakah semua akan lancar seperti dugaanmu? Atau, sebaliknya?_

.

.

"Eh?" Takao menatap heran secarik kertas yang baru saja dibacanya, yang didapatinya di laci meja sekolah sebelum pulang. Kelas masih menyisakan empat orang murid –termasuk Takao. Memang, bukan gayanya pulang terlambat, tapi, hari ini dia kebagian piket kelas. Jadi, dia harus mengorbankan limabelas menit waktu berharganya untuk membersihkan kelas, yang sebenarnya kalau tidak dibersihkan akan tetap bersih. Ketua kelas mereka galak, sih. Tak segan-segan menjatuhkan denda sebesar lima puluh ribu, bagi siapa saja yang tak mematuhi aturan yang berlaku di kelas. Dan dia, Takao Kazunari, harus memberikan contoh yang baik karena dia termasuk salah satu pengurus kelas, bendahara tepatnya. Jangan salah, meski tampang tak meyakinkan, dia bisa dipercaya untuk memegang uang.

Takao tersadar, seharusnya dia dari tadi keluar kelas. Piket sudah selesai dari lima menit yang lalu, dan kini dia tengah ditunggu oleh seseorang. Reflex dia mengambil tas, kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahu dengan asal, lebih memilih untuk mengambil gerakan praktis daripada orang yang menunggunya menanti terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa setelah ini ia kena omel oleh orang itu.

"Kau lama" Suara Midorima memecah keheningan. Betul, yang meninggalkan secarik kertas tadi adalah _megane boy_ ini. Yang menyuruhnya pergi ke taman belakang menemuinya. Membicarakan sesuatu.

"Heh, seharusnya kau lebih pengertian, aku kan piket kelas, Shin-chan~" Takao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" _to the point_ , khas dirinya sendiri.

Midorima gelagapan, meskipun bisa langsung ia tutupi dengan wajahnya yang datar. Hapalan yang dari tadi malam dilatihnya hilang begitu saja, seperti ditiup oleh angin. Yah, sepertinya ia harus menyusun kata-kata lagi.

"Ini" tangan kanannya menyodorkan sekotak coklat kecil pada Takao, yang langsung diambilnya dengan cepat. "Jangan berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak, ini sesuai petunjuk ramalan hari ini, nodayo" Bagus, batinnya senang. Tak menyangka dapat selancar ini memberikannya pada Takao.

Takao menatap heran coklat yang baru saja ia ambil dari tangan Shin-channya. Menurutnya, coklat ini terlalu besar untuk dimakannya seorang diri. Makin heran saja dia, karena Midorima salah satu orang yang cukup irit –kalau tak ingin dibilang pelit. Matanya kemudian melebar, menangkap sebuah _stick note_ yang tertempel di belakang coklat tersebut. _Gomen_ , begitulah tulisannya. Matanya yang sipit itu semakin tak tampak, akibat ia melepaskan senyuman yang sedari tadi di tahannya mati-matian.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Shin-chan~" Jawabnya dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan. Secara tak langsung menyiratkan 'aku tahu maksudmu, kok, Shin-chan~' begitulah, kira-kira

"Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu dan berniat meminta maaf" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil menaikkan kacamata. Kali ini, mukanya memerah.

"Sudah aku maafkan, Shin-chan. Kau tak perlu repot-repot sampai harus memberikanku coklat" Semakin menjadi Takao, melihat pemandangan manis didepannya. Sang ketua kelas merona dengan hebatnya! Ah, andaikan ia membawa kamera, mungkin akan ia foto dan tempelkan di mading belakang kelas. Kemudian ia duduk disebelah Midorima, menyenderkan tubuhnya yang memang lebih pendek itu pada badan Midorima. Memejamkan mata, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu yang selalu didapatinya jika sedang berada di dekat Midorima.

"Minggir, Bakao, kau berat" Midorima menggoyangkan bahunya, saat melihat pemilik _hawk eyes_ itu hampir tertidur. Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang dikhawatirkannya. Ia cuma takut, debaran jantungnya terdengar oleh Takao karena terlalu keras.

"Baiklah" Takao meluruskan posisi duduknya, berusaha membuka mata. Memang, ia nyaris tertidur tadi. Ditolehannya kepala, menatap Midorima yang ternyata juga memakai kesempatan ini untuk tidur. Dengan usil, dibentuknya jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya membentuk capit, kemudian, dengan kekuatan penuh, diposisikannya hidung _three pointers_ itu ditengah-tengah capit tersebut. Dan-

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hidungku, Bakao!" Midorima sibuk mengurut-ngurut batang hidungnya yang memerah karena capitan Takao. Disebelahnya, Takao terkekeh senang, puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai rekan setimnya itu. Midorima mendelik marah, dengan segera, didorongnya Takao kebelakang, menubruk batang pohon yang tadi menjadi sandaran Takao. Meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan, memenjarakan Takao dengan jarak tak lebih dari lima belas senti dari tubuhnya.

Tawa Takao mendadak terhenti, berganti dengan tatapan ngeri bercampur memelas, takut akan amukan Midorima yang akan dirasakannya beberapa detik lagi.

"Shin-chan, a-aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Jadi, ja-" Perkataan Takao terputus. Midorima membungkamnya, menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi berkicau dengan mulutnya sendiri. Takao terbelalak. Tak tahu haru bereaksi apa saat pemuda dihadapannya dengan ganas mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulutnya. Membuat tubuhnya lunglai tak bertenaga, membuat pikirannya kosong seketika. Dadanya seakan ingin meloncat keluar karena tak tahan dengan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya, sensasi menyenangkan, yang secara tak langsung membuatnya membalas ciuman Midorima. Tak seganas yang tadi, melainkan lebih lembut, lebih menyentuh.

"mmh…, ngh" Takao mendesah disela-sela ciumannya. Tangan yang tadi terkepal itu berpindah posisi, memegang tengkuk Midorima. Mendorongnya semakin mendekat, meminta lebih. Angin menyejukkan yang tadi dirasakannya, ntah kenapa sekarang seperti berhenti secara mendadak, membuat tubuhnya berkeringat bermandikan peluh.

'Clap!' Ciuman mereka terlepas. Takao langsung menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap Shin-channya itu. Panas seakan merambati dirinya, dari jempol kaki, hingga ke ujung rambut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mengangkat kepalanya, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

Dilain sisi, Midorima tak tinggal diam, kembali ia hujani wajah yang masih semerah tomat itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, dan berhenti dibibir, bagian favoritnya. Melumat lembut, kemudian melepasnya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, Bakao. Seenaknya saja kau menjepit hidungku, nanodayo" ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda dihadapannya yang masih sibuk menghirup napas. Ah, ternyata dia kewalahan juga.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, Shin-chan!" rutuknya kesal. Pura-pura sih. Dia sebenarnya cukup senang tadi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Midorima kembali mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Dan yang barusan karena kau sukses membuatku uring-uringan selama dua hari ini" Midorima kembali melanjutkan, "Kau juga senang, kan, kucium? Dasar tsundere, nodayo"

Ukh, Takao merengut kesal. Apa-apaan dirinya disebut tsundere?! Dasar orang tak tahu diri. Selama ini kan selalu dia yang mengambil langkah. Memeluk, dia juga. Menyuapi, dia juga. Hanya karena sekarang Midorima yang duluan mengambil inisiatif, dia dianggap tsundere?! Cih, yang benar saja.

"Kau lebih tsundere, Shin-chan. Tidak sadarkah kau? Aku yang duluan menyuapimu, baru kau menyuapiku. Aku juga yang duluan memelukmu, sedangkan kau, hanya merangkul bahuku saja" Takao membantah tak setuju. Dimajukannya bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang, Takao" Midorima menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya berseru senang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Shin-chan!" Takao lantas memeluknya, berharap suatu saat nanti Midorima bisa sedikit membuang rasa Tsunderenya.

"Ya, aku tahu" Memalingkan wajah, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang merambati pipinya.

"Lho? Bukannya kemaren kau mengatakan kau jugamenyayangiku?" Takao memasang wajah polosnya. Berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Jangan dibahas Takao, itu memalukan!" Menatap Takao dengan kesal, lupa bahwa kini wajahnya masih memerah.

"Duh, Shin-chan~ manisnyaa~ hati-hati, nanti kucium" Takao nyengir lebar, menampakkan sederet gigi putih bersihnya. Berubah menjadi tawa yang semakin lama semakin keras karena wajah midorima yang murni memerah seluruhnya.

"TAKAO! JANGAN MENGGODAKU!"

Midorima mengejar Takao yang sudah lari duluan. Direnggutnya tubuh Takao, kemudian dikepitnya, membuat pemuda yang tadinya tertawa itu mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik.

Mungkin memang saatnya mereka jujur dengan perasaan mereka sendiri

 _Perjuanganmu tak berakhir sia-sia, eh, Midorima?_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Bagaimana, minna? Memuaskankah?

Sebenarnya, belum masaku bikin scene cium-ciuman -_-" #liatumuryangmasih13taun Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Udah terlanjur diketik #buagh

Ini salah satu OTP favoritku di fandom Kurobas, selain KagaKuro, AoKise, dan AkaFuri. Maaf kalo masih ada typo yang bertebaran, maklum, aku ngedit sendiri.

So, mind to review, minna? Thanks for read!

Hing


End file.
